Don't Go Breaking My Heart
"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" is a duet by Elton John and Kiki Dee. It was written by Elton John with Bernie Taupin under the pseudonyms "Ann Orson" and "Carte Blanche" (a pun on the expression "an horse and chart, blanche)", respectively, and intended as an affectionate pastiche of the Motown style, notably the various duets recorded by Marvin Gaye and singers such as Tammi Terrell and Kim Weston. It is not confused with the Burt Bacharach/Hal David song of the same title recorded in 1965 by Dionne Warwick for the album Here I Am. John and Taupin originally intended to record the song with Dusty Springfield, but ultimately withdrew the offer; Dusty's partner Sue Cameron later said this was because she was too ill at the time. In 1984 Kenny Loggins and Irene Cara covered as a single on November 1984 and appears on 1985 soundtrack to the film Fletch. Lyrics :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I couldn't if I tried :Kenny Loggins: :Oh honey, if I get restless :Irene Cara: :Baby, you're not that kind :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :You take the weight off me :Kenny Loggins: :Oh honey, when you knock on my door :Irene Cara: :Ooh I gave you my key :Both: :Woo ooh, nobody knows it :Kenny Loggins: :But when I was down :Irene Cara: :I was your clown :Both: :Woo ooh, nobody knows it :Kenny Loggins: :Right from the start :Irene Cara: :I gave you my heart, oh oh :I gave you my heart :Kenny Loggins: :So don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Both: :Don't go breaking my heart :Kenny Loggins: :And nobody told us :Irene Cara: :'Cause nobody showed us :Kenny Loggins: :And now it's up to us, babe :Irene Cara: :Oh, I think we can make it :Kenny Loggins: :So don't misunderstand me :Irene Cara: :You put the light in my life :Kenny Loggins: :Oh, you put the spark to the flame :Irene Cara: :I've got your heart in my sights :Both: :Woo ooh, nobody knows it :Kenny Loggins: :When I was down :Irene Cara: :I was your clown :Both: :Woo ooh, nobody knows it :Kenny Loggins: :Right from the start :Irene Cara: :I gave you my heart, oh oh :I gave you my heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Both: :Don't go breaking my heart :(Instrumental break) :Both: :Woo ooh, nobody knows it :Kenny Loggins: :When I was down :Irene Cara: :I was your clown :Kenny Loggins: :Right from the start :Irene Cara: :I gave you my heart, oh oh :I gave you my heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Both: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart :Kenny Loggins: :Don't go breaking my heart :Irene Cara: :I won't go breaking your heart Credits * Kenny Loggins – vocals * Irene Cara – vocals * Michael Landau – electric guitar * Richie Zito – electric guitar * Giorgio Moroder – keyboards, synthesizer * Harold Faltermayer – keyboards, synthesizer * Nathan East – bass guitar * Michael Baird – drums * Paulinho da Costa – percussion * Merry Clayton – background vocals * Joe Esposito – background vocals * Beth Anderson – background vocals * James Newton Howard – orchestral arrangement Category:Songs Category:Vocal duets Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Synthpop songs Category:Elton John songs Category:Kiki Dee songs Category:1976 singles Category:1976 songs Category:Single Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:The Rocket Record Company singles Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:Irene Cara songs Category:1983 songs Category:1984 singles Category:Songs from films Category:Songs from Fletch Category:RuPaul songs Category:1993 songs Category:1994 singles